Peyronie's disease is characterized by the presence of dense fibrous tissue within the tunica albuginea about the corpus cavernosum of the penis, and is often associated with penile pain, curvature, or a palpable plaque. Infectious, traumatic, autoimmune and genetic causes have been proposed to be causative for Peyronie's. These characteristics are often associated with erectile dysfunction and may cause pain to the partner as well. Treating this disease has been done using injections of various kinds as well as surgical intervention to straighten the penis. More recent therapies include injecting collagenase to reduce the fibrotic tissue. The plaques have been theorized to be caused by an injury creating a break within the tunica; others have postulated that they are caused by a fibrotic disorder or unknown causes not related to injury. It is desired to provide a treatment that addresses the affected penile tissue and to address the potential for future reoccurrence of the condition.